¡Felicidades, es una niña!
by D.grey-fan
Summary: Miranda y Krory han encontrado algo más que inocencia en su última misión. Ahora tendrán que cuidar de una pequeña bebé, y cumplir con una misión todavía más importante.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Felicidades, es una niña!**

Sinopsis: Miranda y Krory han encontrado algo más que inocencia en su última misión. Ahora tendrán que cuidar de una pequeña bebe y cumplir una misión todavía mas importante

(Esta historia estará dividida en tres o cuatro capítulos, aun no lo he decidido. La idea se me ocurrió hace un mes, mientras trabajaba de niñera, y por alguna razón me vino a la cabeza que sería muy divertido ver a estos dos tratando de hacer lo mismo.)

Advertencia: DGM (obviamente) no es mío. Si así fuera, Krory y Miranda saldrían juntos XD.

…

Capitulo 1: ¡Felicidades, es una niña!

Cuando habían sido enviados en aquella misión, les habían advertido de los extraños incendios que ocurrían en aquella región. Pero nunca se habrían imaginado que quedarían atrapados en uno.

El fuego lo consumía todo minuto a minuto, y cada vez resultaba más peligroso el estar dentro de aquel vestíbulo.

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! —grito Lavi, al darse cuenta de que la estructura del edificio no soportaría más tiempo.

Pero su misión no había terminado. Si los akuma habían atacado ese lugar, la inocencia que buscaban no debía estar muy lejos.

Acababa de decir esto cuando Miranda se asomó por el barandal del pasillo sobre él, gritando:

—¡No pude encontrar nada!

Luego llegó Krory, corriendo desde el pasillo a su derecha.

—En sótano también está vacío —informó con rapidez.

—También las habitaciones de este piso —indicó Lavi—. Maldición, ya no hay tiempo. ¡Miranda, baja de ahí, tenemos que salir ya!

Miranda asintió y de inmediato comenzó a correr en dirección a las escaleras, pero, entonces, algo la hizo detenerse.

—¿Escucharon eso?—preguntó alarmada.

Krory se detuvo y aguzo el oído. Había un sonido que no podía identificar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? Yo no escuche… ¡Miranda, vuelve aquí! —gritó Lavi. Pero ya era tarde, la chica acababa de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo detrás de ella a pesar de su advertencia.

Krory, al notar esto, dio un gran salto, y subió al segundo piso, dispuesto a ir tras su compañera antes de que resultara herida.

—¡Krory!

Lavi trató de seguirlos, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una parte del techo colapsó. Lavi apenas y había podido esquivarlo, saltando con su martillo hacia el pasillo detrás de él. Ahora no podría seguir a sus dos compañeros, ya que los escombros habían bloqueado la única entrada, y se vio obligado a salir de aquella habitación en llamas que comenzaba a derrumbarse.

—¡Miranda!

Mientras tanto, Krory corría de habitación en habitación, sin poder encontrar a su compañera. El humo le nublaba la visión, las llamas crecían con cada segundo y el piso amenazaba con ceder a cada paso.

Acababa de asomarse dentro de un cuarto, cuando escuchó una voz al final del pasillo:

—¡Krory!

De inmediato, se dirigió hasta aquel lugar, y entonces la vio. Miranda se encontraba de espaldas frente a una cuna, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos. Krory se aproximó hasta ella, y quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta que era lo que sostenía.

—Eso es…

Entonces, de repente, algo negro rompió la ventana frente a ellos. Se trataba de una gran garra negra, que se abalanzó contra los dos exorcistas a toda velocidad, dispuesta a capturarlos. Krory tomó a Miranda por el brazo y ambos lograron apartarse justo a tiempo. La garra se estrelló contra la pared detrás de ellos, asiendo colapsar parte del techo en llamas sobre de ella. Se escuchó un fuerte alarido, y la monstruosa extremidad se retiró por el hueco de la ventana, con una enorme herida sobre ella.

Krory y Miranda se dirigieron una mirada de alivio. Estaban a salvo, pero no por mucho tiempo. La garra había logrado dañar la frágil estructura de la habitación. Se escuchó el sonido de algo que se quebraba, y entonces la pared colapsó. El techo y el suelo cedieron, y ambos cayeron en el aire.

Lavi acababa de salir del edificio cuando un fuerte alarido llamó su atención. Se volvió deprisa. En el techo, detrás de él, se veía la silueta de algo negro y grande que aullaba de dolor. Lavi lo miró desconcertado, sin saber de qué se trataba.

Apenas un segundo después, se escuchó el sonido de algo que se derrumbaba. La extraña criatura en el techo pareció notar esto, y de inmediato huyó hacia la parte de atrás, perdiéndose de vista. Lavi tomó su martillo, pensando en que lo mejor sería seguir a aquel ser, cuando el sonido se repitió, y un segundo después, miró horrorizado como el edificio frente a él se venía abajo. Lavi se cubrió con ambos brazos mientras una gran nube de polvo y escombro se levantaba a su alrededor. En ese momento su mente solo pudo pensar en sus dos amigos que seguían adentro. ¿Acaso estarían bien?

Lavi comenzaba a temer lo peor cuando la nube se dispersó. Y entonces, apenas a unos cuantos metros frente a él, encontró una señal de esperanza.

Algo dorado y brillante resplandecía entre los escombros. De inmediato, Lavi se percató de qué se trataba y se acercó corriendo hasta el lugar, en el que dos figuras yacían en el suelo.

Krory sostenía a Miranda sobre sus rodillas y la abrazaba con fuerza, al parecer, la había atrapado en el aire mientras caían. Miranda, por otro lado, se aferraba fuertemente a la capa de él con la mano que tenia libre. Por fortuna, había sido capaz de activar su inocencia antes de quedar sepultados entre los escombros. Ambos mantenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si temieran que algo mas fuera a pasar, pero no era así. Krory fue el primero en mirar.

—Miranda… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó .

Miranda abrió un ojo y observó a su alrededor.

—Krory, ¿seguimos vivos?

Krory miró a su alrededor con preocupación.

—Eso espero.

Miranda suspiró aliviada al oír esto.

—¿Qué era esa cosa en la habitación? —preguntó entonces.

—No tengo idea —contestó Krory. Luego hizo una pausa, recordando un detalle sobre la criatura— Parecía como un dra…

—¡Hey!

Ambos voltearon. Lavi había llegado a su lado, y observaba la escena con interés.

—Parece que se encuentran bien —comentó Lavi, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Hasta ese momento, ambos se percataron de cómo se encontraban. Krory se apresuró a dejar a Miranda en el suelo, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Fue entonces cuando Lavi notó que Miranda sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas con la mano derecha.

—¿Que fue lo que…?

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte llanto. Por un momento, Lavi no pudo distinguir de donde venia, pero luego se dio cuenta que el bulto que sostenía Miranda, se movía. De inmediato se asomó entre las mantas y quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que se trataba: entre los brazos de Miranda, se encontraba un bebé de no más de un año, llorando fuertemente ante la repentina sacudida por la que había pasado. Miranda comenzó a arrullarlo.

—¡¿Pero…pero qué es eso? —preguntó Lavi con cara de espanto.

La mirada de Krory pasó del bebé en brazos de Miranda, a Lavi, simultáneamente.

—Yo diría que es un bebé.

—Ya sé que es un bebé —dijo Lavi con molestia —. Ahora, ¿podrían explicarme que hacen ustedes dos con un bebé?

—Lo escuché llorar cuando corría —respondió Miranda deprisa, sin dejar de arrullar al bebé que había comenzado a calmarse —. N-no pude evitarlo—añadió ante la mirada de Lavi—, de haberlo dejado ahí, abría muerto.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella —exclamó Krory—. No podíamos dejarlo ahí, Lavi.

—No estoy diciendo que estuvo mal el rescatarlo —soltó Lavi—, pero ahora esto se ha complicado —Hizo una pausa, pensando en alguna solución. Finalmente dijo—: Lo mejor es que lo llevemos al siguiente pueblo, todas las personas evacuadas se dirigían hacia allá. Si nos damos prisa llagaríamos en un par de horas. Luego podemos dejarlo con las autoridades; alguien se encargara de ella.

Miranda y Krory quedaron desconcertados al escuchar esto. Como si algún extraño interruptor de repentina preocupación se hubiera encendido dentro de ambos.

—¿Dejarlo… ahora…?

—Es nuestra mejor opción. ¡No podemos llevarlo con nosotros de regreso a la orden!

—Pero… —Miranda observo el cielo nocturno con preocupación— ¿No deberíamos esperar hasta mañana?

Lavi parecía a punto de decir algo cuando Krory lo interrumpió.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, Lavi. Sería peligroso llevarlo en medio de la noche. Podríamos perdernos.

—Y podría haber bandidos en el camino—agregó Miranda.

—Sin mencionar los akumas —continuó Krory.

—Tal vez…

—…podríamos…

Y en ese momento, fue como si una extraña conexión se estableciera entre Krory y Miranda. Ambos parecían estar pensando en lo mismo, y voltearon a verse con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Podríamos cuidarlo hasta mañana!

—¿Eh? —Lavi no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Yo podría cuidarlo durante la noche. No importa si no duermo.

—Y yo podría ayudar… aunque… nunca he cuidado un bebé —admitió Krory.

—Bueno… la verdad es que yo tampoco —dijo Miranda con una tímida sonrisa.

Krory no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz al oír esto. Pero Lavi seguía sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo es que aquellos dos podían sentirse tan confiados tratando de hacer algo de lo que no sabían nada?

—¡P-perfecto!

—Si… solo nos queda…

Entonces, ambos se voltearon hacia Lavi, con expresión suplicante.

—¿Lavi?

El chico pelirrojo dudó por un segundo, pero al ver que no habría manera de convencer a sus compañeros, accedió.

Está bien—contestó finalmente—, si ustedes dos quieren jugar a la casita por mi está bien, siempre y cuando no se encariñen demasiado con…

Pero nadie lo escuchaba. Miranda acababa de encontrar un relicario con forma de corazón colgando del cuello del pequeño. Ambos se inclinaron para leer lo que estaba escrito en este:

«Rachel.»

Ambos se miraron asombrados. Y luego contemplaron a la bebé con una sonrisa melosa en sus rostros.

—Es- es una niña, Lavi —exclamó Krory con emoción, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña que Miranda abrazaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

Lavi suspiró apesadumbrado.

«Demasiado tarde.»

Notas finales:Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero si quieren que me de prisa solo háganmelo saber . Como siempre, reviews, quejas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Por suerte para los tres, a las afueras de la destruida ciudad habían podido encontrar una cabaña abandonada. No era la gran cosa, solo poseía dos pequeñas habitaciones, pero en aquel momento, cansados y con una pequeña bebé, parecía el lugar más acogedor del mundo.

Lavi utilizó su martillo para encender la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala, y de inmediato todo a su alrededor se iluminó con un agradable color naranja. Quienquiera que viviera en aquel lugar había salido con prisa. La mesa todavía se encontraba servida, aunque solo había un plato y la comida casi ni había sido tocada.

—¡Chuleta! —gritó Lavi con emoción, aproximándose al plato frente a él.

—Lavi, no es momento para pensar en comida —comenzó Krory, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la bebé en brazos de Miranda soltó un fuerte sollozo y comenzó a llorar.

—Yo diría que sí.

Miranda comenzó a arrullar a la bebé, esperando que se calmara y volviera a dormirse. Después de unos minutos, se hizo evidente que esto no sucedería.

—¿Creen que tenga hambre?

Krory se aproximó mientras Lavi se recargaba en la mesa, contemplando la escena mientras mordía la chuleta que ahora se encontraba en su mano derecha.

—Es posible —contestó, y de inmediato surgió otra pregunta todavía más alarmante —. ¿Eh… exactamente que comen los bebés?

Miranda no supo que contestar y cuando por fin una idea llegó a su cabeza quedó perpleja y se tornó blanca como el papel, ya que _aquello_ no era una posibilidad.

—Aaa…

Lavi, al ver la perpleja y preocupada expresión de Miranda, se dio cuenta de lo que esta se había imaginado, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Lavi, esto no es divertido —soltó Krory con preocupación —, necesitamos encontrar algo que darle.

—Lo siento, es que, Miranda…

—¡Yo buscare algo! —soltó la chica antes de que Lavi tuviera oportunidad de explicarse. Era obvio que Krory no había entendido lo sucedido y mejor que fuera así. —. ¿Podrías ayudarme a cargarla un segundo?

—Yo, eh, claro… —Krory tomo a la bebé mientras Miranda corría hacia la alacena de madera en la esquina opuesta del cuarto. Se sentía aterrado, ya que era la primera vez que cargaba a la bebé él solo, y era tan pequeña que sentía que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Lavi permanecía en el mismo sitio. Sus dos amigos eran los que habían decidido meterse en aquel lio y el estaba decidido a no intervenir, a menos que algo le resultara divertido de todo eso, lo cual estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

—Ja, ja .Kuro-chan, aun puedes respirar, ¿sabes?

Krory no respondió. Miranda por su parte, había comenzado a buscar en los cajones sobre ella.

—Esto no está bien, solo encontré…

Y entonces, cuando apenas había dado tres pasos en su dirección, Miranda tropezó con una tabla suelta. La chica se fue de bruces, sujetándose del borde del mantel y arrastrando este y todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa al piso.

—¡Miranda!

—Estoy bien —contestó avergonzada, mientras el escaso contenido de un frutero rodaba frente a ella. Entonces, algo se le ocurrió —.¡Lo tengo! —gritó emocionada, tomó algo del piso y de inmediato se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su compañero

Krory observó lo que Miranda sostenía en cada mano: Una manzana y una cuchara.

—No creo que pueda morder eso. —comentó preocupado.

—No —Miranda tomó la cuchara y comenzó a raspar la superficie de la manzana, consiguiendo algo parecido a una papilla —. Lo ves.

—¡Brillante! —exclamó Krory con alegría. Y ambos se sentaron en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de la mesa para poder maniobrar mejor con la bebé y la comida.

El alimentar a la pequeña les llevó más de un cuarto de hora, pero, al final, esta había terminado de comer y había vuelto a calmarse casi hasta el punto de dormirse. Miranda tomó a la bebé y se sentó en la única silla que había en la habitación, mientras que Lavi ocupaba su lugar en el viejo sillón frente a ella.

—Qué alivio. —exclamó.

—Si, después de un rato, escucharla llorar resulta muy molesto.

Krory estaba a punto de decirle algo a Lavi, cuando un extraño sonido se escucho frente a ellos. Los ojos de Miranda se abrieron, y de inmediato retiró a la bebé que cargaba sobre el hombro izquierdo. Algo blancuzco escurría por la manga de su vestido.

—Oh cielos.

Krory se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Lavi, por su parte, puso cara de asco.

—Por eso es que no me agradan los bebés.

—N-no pasa nada, voy a dejarla recostada mientras salgo a limpiar esto, ¿podrían cuidarla un momento?

Lavi se apresuró a salir del sillón. Miranda colocó a la pequeña en uno de los almohadones de este, la cubrió con su manta y salió de la habitación hacia el jardín.

Todo quedo en silencio durante unos minutos.

Lavi y Krory permanecieron sentados en el piso. Krory se giró para poder observar a la bebe, que había comenzado a jugar con su manta.

—Debe ser divertido tener un bebe —comentó inocentemente, sin quitar la vista de la pequeña frente a él.

—La primera parte lo es —declaró Lavi— Pero no estoy muy seguro de lo demás; parece algo demasiado complicado.

Krory volteó a verlo.

—¿Te refieres a casarse?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lavi al escuchar esto.

—Lo que dijiste de la primera parte.

Lavi arqueó una ceja, sin poder entender que era lo que Krory quería decir con esto, hasta que… Lavi abrió su único ojo visible exageradamente y palideció.

—¿Kuro-chan, que sabes exactamente a cerca de donde vienen los bebes? —preguntó.

Ahora era Krory el que parecía no entender la pregunta, luego se ruborizó un poco, pero finalmente contestó, enumerando con los dedos:

—Bueno… primero te enamoras de alguien. Luego te casas con esa persona. Y después tienen una familia. Oh, espera, ¿te refieres a enamorarse?

Lavi no podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo hubiera llegado a sus 28 años sin saber nada más al respecto? El chico pelirrojo lo observaba mientras este seguía sonriendo atontadamente. Al menos no le había contestado que los bebes surgían de un campo de coles, aquello si abría resultado demasiado.

—Creo que estas omitiendo una parte importante —indicó Lavi, esperando obtener algo más como respuesta.

Krory pareció no entender, luego quedo pensativo durante unos segundos, y, de repente, se ruborizó.

—¡Lavi!

—¿Qué? ¡Tú fuiste el que lo sacó a colación!

—¡Pero no me refería a eso!

—¡Aja, entonces si lo sabes!

—Yo… no…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y Miranda entró, frotando un pañuelo mojado contra la manga de su vestido. La chica los miró extrañada.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—¡No! —soltaron Lavi y Krory al unisonó.

Miranda pareció extrañarse aun más. Pero luego, su mirada se dirigió al lugar donde la bebé había comenzado a quedarse dormida.

—Parece que seguirá durmiendo —observó.

—Si, y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo —opinó Lavi, bostezando. —Vámonos a dormir, mañana tenemos que salir temprano. Ah, Miranda, tú y la bebé pueden quedarse con la habitación.

—¿Ustedes estarán bien?

—Claro, Kuro-chan y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

Miranda asintió y tomó a la pequeña, estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación de al lado cuando a Krory lo invadió un repentino pánico:

—Podrías dejar la puerta entreabierta —Ambos lo miraron, y Krory se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo extraña que sonaba su petición —, ah… Solo para saber que ambas están bien

Miranda le dirigió una tímida sonrisa al escuchar esto.

—Claro —contestó, y luego levantó un poco a la bebé —. ¿Quieres desearle las buenas noches?

Krory pareció confuso durante un segundo, pero luego se aproximó hasta quedar frente a la pequeña.

—B-buenas noches, Rachel.

Después de que Miranda entrara en la habitación, ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares en la sala. No era un lugar cómodo pero no podían quejarse, ya que Miranda y la bebe tenían prioridad.

Al final los dos lograron llegar a un acuerdo: Lavi se quedó con el sillón, y Krory con la almohada y la cobija en el suelo junto a él.

Lavi se asomó por el borde del sillón.

—Je, je.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Krory.

—Si no fueras tú, diría que esa es una buena táctica para ver a una linda chica durmiendo en su cama.

Krory le lanzó una mirada, y luego se giró de espaldas al chico.

—Buenas noches, Lavi.

Notas finales: Gomene, se que tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero la escuela ha absorbido gran parte de mi tiempo. Aun así, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Como siempre, reviews, quejas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una canción de cuna

Habían pasado tres horas desde que todos decidieran irse a dormir, cuando el llanto de la bebé resonó por toda la casa.

Krory se despertó inmediatamente, alarmado. Lavi, por su parte, despertó furioso.

—¡Cállenla!—gritó, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos.

Krory lo miró.

—¡Es solo una bebé, no puede evitarlo!

Entonces, todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Preocupado ante lo que esto pudiera significar, Krory se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, escuchó un leve sonido que provenía de esta. Se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar. Sonaba como alguien cantando, o mejor dicho, la voz de Miranda cantando, pero en un tono tan bajo y suave que era difícil entender la letra… o el idioma en que cantaba.

Krory permaneció ahí un momento, escuchando atentamente lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna. Finalmente, decidió tocar.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó, asomándose adentro.

Miranda se detuvo con un sobresalto, mirando desde la cama hacia la puerta. Krory se sintió algo apenado.

—Disculpa la intromisión, pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda.

—N- no, está bien. Solo le cantaba un poco para que volviera a dormirse —Miranda acurrucó a la bebé con cuidado y se puso de pie.

Krory entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Era una linda canción.

—Gracias… es una canción de cuna que mi madre solía cantarme —contestó Miranda, algo apenada.

Esto confirmaba sus sospechas. Entonces si la había escuchado cantar en otro idioma. Pero Krory no comentó nada mas al respecto, se acercó hasta la cama y contempló a la bebé, que jugaba con las mantas a su alrededor como lo había hecho horas antes.

—Parece que ya no llorara más —Observó. Luego se volteó hacia Miranda—. Ahora podrás volver a dormir.

Miranda le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—En realidad, no he dormido en toda la noche —admitió. Krory la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Has estado despierta todo este tiempo?

—Algo podría pasarle mientras duermo —agregó Miranda rápidamente, como tratando de justificar su comportamiento.

—Pero, podrías dormir junto a ella —sugirió Krory.

Miranda desvió la mirada hacia el piso, negando con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Miranda tardó un momento en contestar.

—Tengo miedo.

Krory le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, nadie entrara a hacerle daño, Lavi y yo estamos…

—No es eso —lo interrumpió Miranda. Krory la miró sin entender—. Tengo miedo de aplastarla… o tirarla de la cama.

La sonrisa de Krory se desvaneció. Entonces, Miranda continúo:

—Soy tan torpe… que muchas veces pensé que sería mejor si nunca tuviera un hijo… porque sería una pésima madre. —Miranda cerró los ojos, sintiéndose completamente abatida.

—Pero, hasta ahora has hecho un excelente trabajo.

Miranda levantó la vista hacia su compañero, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien usaba la palabra "excelente" para describir algo hecho por ella. Krory continuó:

—Tú fuiste la que la escuchó, tú corriste a salvarla. Si no fuera por ti, la bebé habría muerto en aquel incendio; y aunque Lavi o yo la hubiéramos encontrado… bueno, es probable que alguno de los dos cometiera una tontería al tratar de cuidarla… o terminara haciéndole daño… yo, más probablemente.

Ahora era Miranda la que parecía sorprendida ante sus palabras.

—Krory, acaso… ¿tienes miedo de poder lastimarla?

Krory se sonrojó y trató de decir algo al respecto, pero solo consiguió balbucear algunas palabras sin sentido.

—Pero tú nunca podrías hacerle daño —insistió Miranda.

—No intencionalmente, claro. Pero… —Krory se detuvo, pensando una manera de explicarse—. ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido solo yo en esa habitación? ¿Qué tal si hubiera tenido que tomar a la bebé en mis manos y sacarla de ahí? Si yo la hubiera tenido durante el derrumbe es probable que… —Krory agachó la mirada—. Cuando destruyes lo que significaba más para ti, comienzas a dudar de tu capacidad para cuidar bien de las personas.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Algo que lo hizo alzar la mirada inmediatamente.

Miranda había colocado una mano en su hombro.

—Krory, tú me salvaste a mí.

Krory comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Bueno, tú no eres tan pequeña como para que yo pudiera dañarte fácilmente.

—Pero tú nos salvaste, tú fuiste el que me atrapó en el aire.

—Pero tú fuiste la que nos cubrió con su inocencia.

Hubo una pausa. Ambos desviaron la mirada, sintiéndose algo avergonzados, en parte al darse cuenta de lo que cada uno decía, y en parte al notar que la confianza y entusiasmo que ambos habían sentido en un principio se había visto opacada por sus respectivos miedos.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Un sonido muy peculiar. Ambos voltearon.

La bebé había comenzado a reír, mientras pataleaba debajo de su cobija. Ambos la miraron, sorprendidos. Aquella era la primera vez que la escuchaban hacer un sonido que no fuera llorar, y, además, la pequeña les dirigía una sonrisa.

—Creo que no podríamos haberlo hecho solos.

Los dos se arrodillaron a un lado de la cama, recargando los brazos en el colchón para poder observarla.

—Es curioso —observó Miranda—. De todas las personas que podrían haberla encontrado, tenía que terminar con nosotros dos. ¿Crees que sea una prueba?

Krory apoyó la cabeza en la mano derecha.

—Si ese es el caso, solo espero que podamos pasarla.

Miranda lo miró.

—Yo tengo fe en ti; se que nunca podrías hacerle daño.

—Y yo creo que serás una excelente madre algún día.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa.

—Tengo una idea —Krory salió de la habitación y regresó unos segundos después, sosteniendo la silla que se encontraba en el comedor.

—Krory, ¿qué…

—Así podrás dormir. Yo me quedare despierto y vigilare que nada pase mientras tú y la bebé duerme.

—Pero…

—Yo ya he dormido un poco.

Y diciendo esto, Krory se sentó en la silla junto a él.

Miranda permaneció inmóvil durante un según, sin saber que decir o que pensar al respecto. Pero finalmente se metió en la cama, con la bebé acurrucada en su lado derecho. Se sentía nerviosa, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder dormir con alguien en la misma habitación, mirándola.

Pero pronto se hizo evidente que esto no sería un problema. Krory mantenía la vista fija en la bebé, y Miranda decidió hacer lo mismo para entretenerse y calmar sus nervios. En poco tiempo se sintió relajada, y esto le permitió darse cuenta de algo más: Le pesaban los parpados; se sentía exhausta, y esto era extraño para ella. Tal vez las personas tenían razón; cuidar a un bebé podía resultar algo agotador.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Miranda callera completamente dormida.

Krory se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras le deseaba las buenas noches en silencio.

Notas finales: Espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todas las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia, el ultimo capitulo está casi terminado y espero subirlo muy pronto. Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Niñeros; no padres adoptivos.

Los tres emprendieron su camino a la mañana siguiente.

A Krory le resultaba difícil caminar, y sentía la espalda adolorida por permanecer tanto tiempo sentado en una posición tan incómoda. Miranda pareció darse cuenta de esto.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte sentado toda la noche. ¿Te duele mucho?

Krory negó con el cabeza, nervioso ante la preocupación de su compañera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lavi lo interrumpió:

—No tienes de que preocuparte, no creo que, Kuro-chan, se la haya pasado "tan mal"—dijo entre risas.

Krory se sonrojó, recordando el incidente de la mañana. Al despertar había notado que parte de su cuerpo se encontraba todavía sentado en la silla; la otra, en cambio, se encontraba sobre la cama. Debía haberse quedado dormido. Krory se incorporó, levantando la cabeza de entre las mantas… solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su compañera a centímetros del suyo. Krory soltó un grito ahogado. Miranda abrió los ojos.

Sus gritos despertaron a Lavi, quien entró corriendo a la habitación, solo para encontrarse con Krory en el piso, y una lluvia de disculpas por parte de ambos.

Aquello había resultado de lo más gracioso para el joven bookman, pero terriblemente vergonzoso para él.

Los tres siguieron caminando durante un cuarto de hora, hasta que llegaron al final del sendero que recorrían. Habían llegado a su destino. Los tres entraron por la calle principal de la pequeña aldea, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el edifico principal. Krory y Miranda se miraron.

—Bueno, ya llegamos.

—Sí, aquí estamos.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, y Lavi se dio cuenta de esto.

—Oh, por favor, la bebé estará bien. ¿Qué podría pasarle estando…?

—¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Lavi no pudo terminar la frase. Un grito aterrado se había escuchado detrás de ellos. Los tres se volvieron inmediatamente.

A sus espaldas, la multitud corría desesperadamente, tratando de escapar de algo enorme que escupía fuego desde un tejado próximo.

—¡Un dragón! —gritaban.

Pero los tres exorcistas, de inmediato, supieron que no se trataba de un dragón.

Aquello era un akuma; un akuma nivel dos que escupía llamas de un color verde brillante a todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

El mismo que había logrado escapar la noche anterior; el mismo que había estado provocado los extraños incendios; el mismo que había tratado de atraparlos en el cuarto de la bebé.

El akuma se detuvo al verlos, dibujando una torcida sonrisa.

—¡Exorcistas! —grito con emoción, y se abalanzó hacia ellos.

—¡Miranda, quédate atrás!

Miranda abrazó fuertemente a la bebé y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras su inocencia se activaba, envolviéndolas a ambas. Lavi y Krory corrieron al encuentro del akuma.

—Yo iré por la izquierda—gritó Lavi, haciendo crecer su martillo. Krory se colocó junto a él— A la cuenta de tres: Uno, dos, tre…

Pero el akuma pasó de largo.

El monstruo se lanzó contra Miranda, chocando violentamente contra el campo de fuerza que producía su inocencia. Miranda gritó con fuerza, aferrándose a la bebé, que había comenzado a llorar.

—¡Miranda!

Krory se apresuró a tomar al akuma por la punta da cola, obligándolo a retroceder. Lavi, en cambio, observaba la escena sin moverse. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué el Akuma no los había atacado a ellos?

Pero no había tiempo para pensar. Krory voló por los aires después de que el akuma usara su cola como un látigo. El exorcista salió disparado y atravesó la ventana de un edificio próximo.

—¡Krory!

Lavi aprovechó la distracción y, tomando su arma, lanzó al akuma a través de un edificio cercano, levantando una nube de polvo y escombros a su alrededor. El chico encogió su martillo y corrió al lado de su compañera.

—¿Miranda, están bien?

—Sí, pero creo que la pequeña Rachel… ¡Rachel!

Lavi observó sorprendido. Miranda abrazaba una cobija vacía, y sin embargo, parecía aferrarse a algo solido y, lo que era más sorprendente, el llanto de la bebé podía escucharse. Era como si la pequeña bebé estuviera ahí, solo que invisible ante sus ojos. Solo un pequeño brillo neón delataba la presencia de algo más.

Entonces todas las piezas se acomodaron en su mente.

—¡Miranda, es la bebé! El medallón de la bebé, ¡esa es la inocencia!

Pero antes de que Lavi pudiera hacer algo mas, una garra salió de entre la nube de polvo y lo golpeó con fuerza, arrojándolo a través de la pared frente a él.

—¡Lavi!

Miranda se aferró con fuerza a la bebé cuando su escudo comenzó a ser atacado. El akuma golpeaba una y otra vez, haciendo grietas en la esfera que la protegía. Su inocencia podía permanecer activada por largos periodos, pero no cuando era atacada directamente. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, su escudo comenzó a desvanecerse y finalmente desapareció por completo.

Miranda quedó tendida en el piso, semiinconsciente.

—Rache…

El akuma la hizo a un lado, mientras tanteaba él piso en busca de la bebé.

—¿En donde, en dónde estás…?

—¡No la toques!

El akuma recibió un golpe en la quijada y cayó al suelo. Krory había salido de entre los restos del edificio y se había lanzado contra el monstruo. Después, teniendo cuidado de no moverse bruscamente, se dirigió al lugar donde se escuchaba un llanto. Sus manos tomaron un pequeño bulto invisible.

—¿Rachel?

Krory se apresuro a remover el objeto que parecía el causante de esto. Lavi había estado en lo correcto, y la pequeña silueta de la bebé regresó a la normalidad un segundo después.

Entonces se oyó un gruñido, y Krory, envolviendo a la pequeña entre su capa, saltó al tejado a sus espaldas, esquivando la garra que había estado a punto de atraparlo.

El exorcista comenzó a correr, pero, entonces, se sintió un fuerte temblor, y el techo comenzó a desmoronarse bajo sus pies. Krory logró sujetarse con una mano a una de las esquinas del techo. Al parecer, el akuma había tratado de perseguirlo, pero el techo había cedido ante su peso. El monstruo había quedado del lado contrario, sujeto a una ventana rota, y la inocencia, que Krory había soltado en el proceso, había quedado colgando de una viga justo en el medio.

—¡Arystar!

Krory miró hacia abajo. Asombrosamente, Miranda había conseguido ponerse de pie y correr hasta donde estaban ellos.

—¡Aquí!

Krory no lo pensó dos veces; abrazó fuertemente a Rachel y se lanzó al vació.

El akuma, en su intento por tomar la inocencia, se lanzó hasta esta y también cayó del techo.

El exorcista cayó de espaldas al lado de Miranda, y esta logró activar su inocencia apenas un segundo antes de que el akuma se estrellara contra esta al caer también. Todo fue confuso durante un momento, hasta que ambos observaron como el monstruo se ponía de pie, sosteniendo el medallón en una de sus garras.

Entonces, un sello se dibujo en el suelo frente a ellos. El akuma miró hacia abajo.

—¡Hiban!

Una muralla de fuego se formó frente a ellos. Se oyó un alarido y momentos después, el akuma se convirtió en cenizas. El medallón salió volando, rebotó y cayó al suelo. El remolino de fuego desapareció un segundo después, revelando a Lavi, que a pesar de sus heridas había logrado llegar hasta ellos justo a tiempo.

El aprendiz de bookman se arrodilló en el piso para recoger la inocencia. Miranda por su parte, retiró la suya.

—¿Arystar, te encuentras bien?

—Si —Los ojos de Krory se abrieron—, Rachel…

—Ella está bien, gracias a ti.

—De que hablas, tú fuiste la que nos salvó en el último momento.

—Pero tú fuiste el que la tomó después de que yo me desmayara.

—Paren de una vez, ¿quieren? —dijo entonces la voz de Lavi, que había estado escuchando todo hasta el momento—, los dos la salvaron,¿ de acuerdo?

Ambos se sonrojaron, mientras Krory ayudaba a Miranda a ponerse de pie.

—Supongo que no podríamos…

—Haberlo hecho solos.

Ambos sonrieron.

—¡Esa es mi bebé!¡Emily!

Ambos se volvieron. Una mujer corría hacia ellos a toda prisa.

—¿Emily?

Los dos se miraron extrañados, hasta que una repentina idea llegó a sus mentes. ¿Acaso esa mujer seria...? Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa al pensar en esto. Aquella debía ser la madre de la bebé.

La mujer llegó hasta el lado de Miranda… y le arrebató a la pequeña de los brazos.

—¡Monstruos!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Miranda, sin comprender.

—¡Ustedes la tomaron! ¡Ustedes se llevaron a mi bebé!

Krory y Miranda se miraron aterrados. ¿Por qué los estaban acusando de algo…? Pero fue entonces que los dos cayeron en cuenta de algo: Si el medallón volvía invisible a su portador, esto podía explicar porque nadie había encontrado a la pequeña durante el incendio.

Tal vez su madre la habría dado por desaparecida o secuestrada. Aquello era razonable, pero aun así era un gran problema. Después de todo, ¿cómo podrían explicarle que su hija se había vuelto invisible?

La mujer seguía gritándoles, totalmente furiosa. Muy pronto otras persona comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor.

—¿Quienes se creen estos?

—¿Como pudieron exponer a una bebé así?

A pesar de todo, ambos trataron de explicar lo sucedido.

—Nosotros tratábamos de salvarla.

—Solo queríamos ayudar.

—¡La secuestraron!

—¡N-no!

—¡La salvamos de morir, si no la hubiéramos encontrado…!

Mientras tanto, la madre de la bebé comenzó a murmurar algo en ese momento, después de darse cuenta que algo faltaba en la pequeña.

—El relicario, el relicario de tu abuela, ¿dónde está?

Entonces, algo enorme se interpuso entre ellos y la multitud. Ambos miraron. Lavi había hecho crecer su martillo hasta boquear la calle, y ahora se encontraba sobre este.

—¡Es suficiente! —Comenzó el chico—. Nuestra única misión era traer a la pequeña de vuelta, solo eso. Si ustedes quieren creer otra cosa, adelante, pero nosotros no nos quedaremos aquí para ser acusados.

El chico se volvió entonces a sus dos compañeros.

—Andando.

Y con esto, los tres salieron de ahí.

…

—Entendido, llegaremos ahí mañana por la mañana. Cambio y fuera.

Lavi, acababa de reportarse a la orden. El chico se volvió entonces. Miranda y Krory caminaban detrás de él con una notoria expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

—Vamos, la bebé está sana y salva; y nosotros tenemos la inocencia y logramos salir de ahí, ¿no era eso lo que todos queríamos?

Pero, de nuevo, ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba. Sus dos compañeros pasaron de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Miranda fue la primera en hablar:

—Ni siquiera nos dieron las gracias—exclamó con frustración.

—Eso es normal— intervino Krory, que ya había pasado por situaciones similares en misiones anteriores—.Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso –añadió con una sonrisa y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera—, lo importante es que la pequeña Rache… quiero decir, Emily, estará bien.

Miranda le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—Eso espero. Aunque voy a extrañarla.

—También yo—admitió Krory.

—Sabes, creo que no resultamos tan malos padres después de todo.

—¿Crees que pasamos la prueba?

Miranda asintió.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó entonces la voz de Lavi, a sus espaldas—. ¿Pensando en tener uno ustedes dos?

Krory y Miranda se detuvieron bruscamente, se dirigieron una mirada, y ambos se sonrojaron.

Notas finales: ¡Terminado! Una disculpa, se que prometí actualizar antes. Citando a Miranda Lotto: Gomenasai, gomenasai. Pero bueno, me alegra mucho haber acabado este proyecto. No podía dejar de pensar que Lavi actuaba como un hermano mayor, celoso de su nueva hermanita XD. Espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todos. Reviews, quejas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.


End file.
